wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperion Rhindal
Hyperion Rhindal is a main character in Semper Fidelis. He is known for being the oldest son of Dommiel Rhindal and Merridy Dolorin. He is the Crown Prince of Chattel and husband of Demelza Ambrose. He is 6' and weighs 78kg. He is 20-26 years old, born on 12th Nonus, 612. Background The oldest son of Lord Dommiel Rhindal and Princess Merridy Rhindal, born when Dommiel was twenty-three and Merridy was eighteen. During babyhood, Hyperion was seen by Dommiel as the perfect heir, as he was healthy and strong with his father's appearance. He was only three years old when his father was killed, and out of his brothers, he is the only one to remember Dommiel firsthand at all. Hyperion was ten years old when plague took his uncle Farlan, and his mother Merridy became Queen. Although only young, Hyperion soon came to learn his duties as Crown Prince. As Hyperion grew up, he learned that there was little love between his parents, and began exploring what happened in the years of Farlan's reign. He was shocked to learn what his uncles and father were capable of doing in their attempts to gain the throne. Hyperion vowed that he would never take the throne by force. Appearance Hyperion is the spitting image of his late father. He is quite tall and broad-shouldered, having a muscular build. He has bright blue eyes and golden blond hair, as well as the traditional Rhindal features and golden skin tone. He is handsome, but unlike his father, he is rather self-conscious as opposed to arrogant about this. Personality Despite looking like his father, Hyperion has very little of his personality. Although prone to occasional impatience and outbursts of fury (much like his mother and uncle Chalix), Hyperion is on the whole a very compassionate and fair young man. He has a good heart and a strong sense of justice and is very much his mother's son in terms of his morals and values. While outwardly seeming both physically and emotionally powerful, Hyperion has a tendency to doubt himself and his abilities, and he is somewhat lacking in self-esteem. Ambitions Although being the Crown Prince, Hyperion has no desire to take the throne. He is determined to learn from the mistakes of the past and not repeat them. All Hyperion truly desires is to do the right thing by his family and the people of Chattel. Strengths Hyperion is a largely selfless young man, with a high sense of honour. He is adamant in his beliefs and there is little that can be done to sway or otherwise convince him. He is physically strong and his favourite weapon is the sword, much like his father. He is also competent in archery, and while not immensely intelligent, he is sharp of mind. Weaknesses Despite his attempts to distance himself, Hyperion's emotions and feelings for people can often get in the way of his fair judgment. He is also not very well-read, and although a strong contender for the throne, does not seek to look around the court at those who might mean him harm. He can also have violent outbursts. Habits Like his father and aunt Arilyn, Hyperion paces when in thought. He will often rest his head in his hands when he is impatient or annoyed. He also has a habit of drumming his fingers on things when he is nervous. Relationships 'Family' 'Dommiel Rhindal (b. 589)' Unlike his younger brothers, Hyperion does remember a little of his father. He remembers that his father loved him dearly, but is conflicted as he also knows that Dommiel was abusive and cruel towards Merridy. While Hyperion does not respect his father, he is painfully aware of how alike they are in terms of appearance, and struggles to come to terms with whether he should love the man's memory or not. 'Merridy Ceylon (b. 594)' Hyperion loves his mother dearly. He feels she is somewhat overprotective of him, attempting to shield him from the horrors of the past when he is a grown man. He understands her struggles as Queen and just wants to help her lighten the load. He is also afraid that his mother will see him as a copy of Dommiel and therefore he strives to show her his good qualities as well. 'Darius Rhindal (b. 614)' Hyperion is quite close with his younger brother, being the only one aside from Merridy who knows his secret. Even Nyraxon and Zander don't know that he is a Gifted One, but Hyperion doesn't judge his brother based solely on that. He wants to help Darius learn to fight in ways that won't exert him, as he is often afraid that his brother will collapse due to the fact that he is frail. There is a level of trust between the two that is broken when Hyperion discovers Darius has been making love to his wife, Demelza. 'Nyraxon Rhindal (b. 615)' Hyperion's youngest brother. The two are close, but not to the same degree as Hyperion is with Darius. Theirs is a more complicated relationship, with both trying to best the other, especially in tourneys. Nyraxon is somewhat jealous of Hyperion, especially because he is the only one of the boys who remember Dommiel first-hand. 'Zander Ceylon (b. 592)' Hyperion's step-father and the current King Consort. Zander and Hyperion are fairly close and share a friendly relationship. Zander knows that although he was like a father to Hyperion in younger years, he is a man now and therefore it becomes more of a friendship. Sometimes, if Zander oversteps himself, Hyperion will remind him that he is the heir to the throne, son of Merridy's first husband. 'Friends' 'Urqart Ambrose (b. 612)' Hyperion and Urqart have literally been friends since they were babies, when Hyperion was brought to Lukreyna to meet his betrothed, Cirkassia. Over the years the two retain strong ties, however Urqart is quite a bit more cunning than Hyperion and desires to gain control of Chattel by putting his sister Demelza on the throne. Although she is married to Hyperion, none of her children are his, so he schemes to marry her to Nyraxon so she can produce legitimate children. 'Love Interest/s' 'Demelza Ambrose (b. 616)' After Cirkassia's untimely death, Demelza is quickly promised to Hyperion in her sister's stead. At first Hyperion is unhappy about this, as he views Demelza as little more than a child. He isn't cruel towards her, but he is rather cold and dismissive. However, after some time, he begins to truly love Demelza - something that is thrown into question when he finds out she has been having an affair with Darius, and that all of his supposed children are in fact his brother's.